the big Bad Wolf
by whispertothestars
Summary: A Doctor Who twist on the classic 'Three Little Pigs' fairytale. One-shot


I wrote this about a year and a half ago before the end of the Ponds and all that jazz. This is my first entry on this site.

Key:

[[Double brackets]]: artistic/ show references

[Anything in single brackets]: Quotes from the show

_Italics_: Doctor

**Bold**: Rose

Underline: Donna

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a big Bad Wolf [[with her gold hair and pink tongue against white teeth]] and three little pigs [[with their centuries of knowledge and two hearts with superior biology]]. Contrary to popular belief the big Bad Wolf was not hungry when she came knocking at the pigs' doors and blowing down their shelter. The big Bad Wolf was lonely and searching. [[Searching for someone whose hand fit perfectly with hers]]. And she thought she found what she was looking for with the first little pig. The pig hiding in a flimsy straw shack [[all big ears and leather jacket]] yelling at her to leave him alone.

[_Now forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home_]

But trembling inside all the same at needing her there.

[_By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time_.]

Needing her but not willing to let her know that.

So she stayed outside his straw house and talked to him. She listened to him. Had adventures with him.

[_Not a bad life_. **Better with two**.]

They ran for their lives together and they fought like there was no turning back.

[**I'm not stupid**. _Y'could have fooled me_.]

And then suddenly. The big Bad Wolf huffed and puffed with the heart of the TARDIS inside of her and that little pig was done for.

[**I want you safe, my Doctor**.]

The straw house was gone, he was vulnerable and she swallowed him whole without a single glance.

[**My head**, _Come here_, **is killing me**. _I think you need a Doctor_.]

The big Bad Wolf was confused. Where had her little pig gone and why was there a stick house in front of her with a pig whose words spoke of wisdom like the first but wasn't. Who was this pig [[with new teeth and so much hair]]? She stayed outside his door hesitantly at first, longing for her first pig who had left her and she didn't understand why. But still she talked to the second pig with the sticks between them. [**So, where we gonna go first?**]

And they laughed and they ran and it was just like before, with the first pig, but somehow better, brighter and just as fantastic. [**Oh, I love this! Can I just say, traveling with you... I love it.** _Me too_.] But still the pig wouldn't let her in. Oh the big Bad Wolf tried so hard, but there was always something stopping him from opening up.

[_You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you_…]

And then suddenly she was gone. And the pig had nothing else to do but fortify his dwelling. He had come so close, so close to [_Rose Tyler, I_] but he wouldn't think of that. He just continued to add more and more sticks to his house.

[_I hate starting from scratch_…]

[_That's what I am: just a traveler_.]

No one was getting in.

[_I don't need anybody_]

Then, just when he had gotten used to not seeing her golden hair, her teasing smile. Just when he'd stopped expecting it to be her hand when he grabbed on tightly to the person next to him. She came back.

[Why don't you ask her yourself?]

And he was blown over. The big Bad Wolf huffed and puffed and his little house of sticks blew down like it was nothing. He was completely broken, just wanting to be part of her and knowing he couldn't. She was gone and he was left holding on to a few flimsy sticks for protection until his end came and all he could think of was seeing her one last time.

[_You're gonna have a fantastic year_]

And then it was all bricks and solid shelter. Nothing was going to penetrate the third pigs' defenses like the big Bad Wolf had ever again. He was prepared. He was ready.

[_Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically. Run_.]

And it worked. It really did. He focused on the new.

[_I wear bow ties now. Bow ties are cool_.]

[_Amelia Pond the girl who waited_.]

[_Welcome back Rory Williams_.]

[_But what are you to me?_]

The bricks and mortar were enough to keep him safe. Keep him sane. Except… except late at night when his mind would slip to places he'd rather not go, he would swear he could hear the big Bad Wolf howling at him. Huffing and puffing to just let her in.

[_Give me someone I like_.]

[_I could help Rose Tyler do her homework_].

It's at those moments when he would realize he can suppress the big Bad Wolf but she'll never truly go away. It's not in her nature.


End file.
